Cougar's Battle 6: Shinnok VS Vito Corleone
Shinnok_human_2.jpg|Lord Shinnok VS.jpg Bonasera_and_Vito.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Description Mortal Kombat''s main villain VS ''The Godfather's protagonist Don. For more information about the combatants see the biographies below. Character Biographies Shinnok Shinnok is considered the most evil being on the entire FANDOM. A vengeful and powerful fallen God, Shinnok appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Mortal Kombat 4 and Mortal Kombat X as the main villain like he should. He has also made an antagonist appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest. He is seen to be seemingly leading the side of evil on the entire MUC Wikia. Unlike Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies less on brute strength and fear-mongering, but more on magical powers and ancient artefacts. He is the ruler of the Never Never Land, possessing millions of years's worth of knowledge and power. He can impersonate any other beings of his choosing, as well as to transform into an immense demon. He also possesses extreme cunning, as well as the ability to manipulate events through others. For example, he had Quan Chi convince Shao Kahn to merge Earth with Outworld against the Gods' will. As a result, both planets were severely weakened and left vulnerable to invasion by the Never Land. Shinnok demands unwavering faith and loyalty from his followers and will not hesitate to kill anyone who doubts, challenges, or even represents a potential threat to him. He may even be more brutal and heartless than Shao Kahn and he is. Only Shang Tsung, Delia, Onaga and Quan Chi can match Shinnok's skills as a sorcerers. Vito Corleone Vito was born in San Marino in 1950 into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly, even in their new found home in New York - they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met a boy named Joe Clemenza, who ran a small gang. Vito challenged Joe to a fight and Joe took a shine to Vito. They quickly became friends. Joe, being a year older than Vito, protected Vito from bullies, for him, he was a hero himself. The pair became very close friends and have always looked out for each other, they now trust each other with their lives and their friendship is magical and unbreakable, like MLP. In 1971, Vito and Joe attempted to rob a jewellery store. However, a police officer caught them in the act. The duo attempted to run away, but, while Joe escaped, Vito was caught. Seeing that Vito was an Italian immigrant with an understanding of Italian, the police gave him the option of staying in jail or serving in the U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns. Deciding that he didn't want to serve a sentence in jail, he chose the army. He was drafted into the 514th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. By the early 2000's, Vito had established the Corleone Family along with new friend, Joe's cousin Pete Clemenza and Sal Tessio, who would become his mobsters. Genco Abbandando would become the first "lawyer" of the family. By this time, everyone, even his closest friends, were referring to him respectfully as "Don Corleone", "The Godfather" or less respectfully, almost always; "Rito". Interlude (Shinnok's Tower, Never Never Land, 2:40 PM 29 July, 2018.) *A demon comes into Shinnok's throne room and hands him the envelope saying that Billy Cougar wants to see him and Don Korleone fight each other* Shinnok: What? Seriously? The Don thinks he can stand a chance against me? He couldn't even protect himself from some Tattaglia low-ranks. Demon: That is precisely why our trust and pride in you is so stronk, Sire. You never lose a fight, never! Especially against a human fah as him. Plus he's in his 60's. Shinnok: I am surprised if he will even have the balls to step up to me, the coward. Well, off I go! Noob: Bye, boss. (Shinnok goes trough the portal to come to the location where the fight is taking place.) (Corleone Mansion, Little Town, France, 4:02 PM same date.) Hagen: *Brings the envelope of the fight to the Don* Don Corleone: Shit... Hagen: What? Don Corleone: The ruler of entire Hell alone challenges me to a fight? There's no way I can do that alone. Well, at least it's in San Marino, butt still. Santino: I knew this moment would come sooner or later. Dad, you coul-*Corleone: Shut up, punk! NOBODY ASKED YOUR DAMN OPINION! CLEMENZA!* (Pete Clemenza stands up and grabs Sonny by the neck and throws him out of the Don's office, all cryin' n' shit.) Don: Ok, thanks, das taken care of. But how can I even compare myself to this monster? Hagen: I trust in you, Don. I trust you will win. Please, except the fight. Clemenza: I'm not so sure about this. The Don is old and nearing into retirement. Shinnok is a fucking god, for Chris' sake. Hagen: Then let's show zee Never Land Corleones can be gods too. Let's win this. Take no doubts, Don. Don: I am thinking... and fine. For the sake of us, fine. Clemenza: You sure? Don Korleone: Yes. Take me to the location of the fight. (Corleone leaves the mansion and gets into his car, he is the passenger, with his oldest son, Fredo, driving.) Vito: Take me to the airport. I need to go to San Marino. Alone. Fredo: K, pop. *Vito and Shinnok met in San Marino, Corleone's hometurf, presumably to give the Don some more support in the fight since Shinnok outmatches him in anyway possible, after a while.* Shinnok: Old buffoon! You think you can take me? Vito: Anything for my familia! Shinnok: *Turns into his human form as seen on the top of the page* To make it more fair... Death Battle Vito pulls out a gun and shoots at Shinnok to no avail. As Vito wonders what is wrong with him or his gun, Shinnok teleports behind him and uses his magical amulet staff to knock him on the ground. As Vito lays on the ground, bleeding over his neck, he turns around and pleads Shinnok not to finish him. Shinnok, being the devil himself like he is, shows no mercy and jams the staff through his head, making a big gaping hole in Vito's forehead. Corleone falls back on his back and lays there dead; Shinnok opens a portal up and heads back to Hell, satisfied. Results (As expected, Shinnok defeated the old foolish don) Shinnok: Was there anything else to expect? Noob: No, not at all, boss. Bravo. (Back at the Corleone mansion.) Fredo: *Cries in the Don's office* We should've have expected this. He faced a god, for chrissake. Hagen: Technically, he faced a fallen god. Clemenza: A god is still a God. And our leader is dead. Sonny: He should've-*Clemenza: ENUFF! *Grabs Sonny by the neck and chokes him until he knocks out and leaves him on the ground.* Hagen: Who will be the new Don? Fredo: *Stops crying* We shall see. Right now, we must make sure never to face Hell again, especially not alone. Shinnok_humin.png|Shinnok is the winner! The winner's theme song Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles